evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
GameStation
'GameStation '''is a video game console that was developed by Samsung Interactive Entertainment. It was released on April 7, 2000, in North America, November 10, 1999 in Japan, Europe and Australia. It was later released in the PAL region on January 14, 2000. The sixth-generation console competed with Sony's PlayStation 2, Sega's Dreamcast, the Nintendo GameCube, and Microsoft's Xbox. This was Samsung's first console to date. History GameStation began production in 1994, when Samsung decided to develop their own console. The system was first shown in E3 1998 originally named SamsungCube, but then later on May 19, 1998 they later changed the name to GameStation. In early 1999, GameStation was shown rarely at E3 1998 and E3 1999, focusing on 13 launch titles that included ''Avery: The Tales of the Past, Wild Racer 3: World Tour, Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi Rampage, Quinn 2: The Quest for the Superstar, Legend World 2: The Evil Returns!, Sorceress Girl, Croc 2, Rayman 2: The Great Escape, Nicktoons Racing, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater, and Pac-Man World. Nova Young announced that the GameStation will be released in time for the spring of 2000 and they need to finish it by Fall 1999. GameStation was a commercial success with 600,000 million units worldwide. Games After the launch, JeremySoft announced that Sony, Sega, JeremySoft, Microsoft, Nintendo and others allow their subsidiaries, divisions and development studios develop titles to JeremyVast. Launch titles * Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi Rampage * Avery: The Tales of the Past * Wild Racer 3: World Tour * Quinn 2: The Quest for the Superstar * Legend World 2: The Evil Returns! * Mansion Escape * Sorceress Girl * Paint!: Ashley's Color Journey * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Rugrats: Studio Tour * Nicktoons Racing * South Park: Chef's Luv Shack * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater * Croc 2 * Pac-Man World * Namco Museum * Magical Tetris Challenge * Bomberman World * Bomberman Party Edition * Lego Racers * Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time * Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein * Xena: Warrior Princess * Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko * Grand Theft Auto 2 * Re-Volt * 40 Winks * Glover * Tarzan ''(video game) * ''MLB 2000 * Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue Main games * Samsung All-Star * Samsung All-Star Tennis * Avery: Rise of the Shadow * Avery: The Secret Rescue * Zarahi: The Rampage of Evil * Zarahi: The Lost Fortune * Zarahi: The Final Change * Wild Racer: Nitro Charged * Wild Racer: Double Time! * Wild Racer: The World Race * Wild Racer: Crazy and Nuts * Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return * Jeremy Adventure: Galaxy Space * Jeremy Adventure: World Land * Quinn 3: Ariana Strikes Back * Quinn: Quest to the Guest * Quinn the Rockstar: Evil from the Past * Annabelle's First Adventure * Quinn's Party Bash * Quinn the Rockstar: World Tour * Quinn's New Adventures * Quinn the Rockstar: Rockstar of Madness * Quinn the Rockstar: The Ultimate Superstar * Legend World 3: The Heroes Quest * Legend World: The Tales of Way * Legend World: The Shadow's Tales * Brick Mania * The Master Dude: Light & Shadow * The Master Dude: Beyond the Underworld * The Master Dude: Quest for Journey * The Master Dude: The Curse of the Black Shadow * Sorceress Girl 2: Evil Rage * Sorceress Girl 3: The Years of Magic * Sorceress Girl: Enter the Secret * Sorceress Girl: A Wizard's Tales * The Tales of Sorceress Girl: A Big Beginning * The Tales of Sorceress Girl: The Eternal Magic * The Tales of Sorceress Girl: Dawn of the Year * Planet NX * Legend of the Wicked Witch: Cassandra's Revenge * Objects: Time Warped * Alternate Reality * Puppies in the Box * Life and Times of Zack Dawson: Zack and the Scratch of Balls * Life and Times of Zack Dawson: Imagination Invaders * Life and Times of Zack Dawson: The Movie * Life and Times of Zack Dawson: Hit & Run * Life and Times of Zack Dawson: Bloomington Racing * Life and Times of Zack Dawson: Video Game Adventure * How Beautiful It Is to Survive: King Rock Treasure Island * How Beautiful It Is to Survive: The Surprise at Prick Peak * How Beautiful It Is to Survive: The Treasure of Sierra Madrock * How Beautiful It Is to Survive: Smokeville Bowling * How Beautiful It Is to Survive: BurgerTime in Smokeville * How Beautiful It Is to Survive: Big Trouble in Smokeville * Spongebob Squarepants: SuperSponge * Spongebob Squarepants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman * Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Spongebob Squarepants: Lights, Camera, Pants! * Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Rugrats: Totally Angelica * Rugrats: Royal Ransom * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' da Rules * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown * Tak and the Power of Juju * Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams * Tak: The Great Juju Challenge * Nickelodeon Party Blast * Nicktoons: Unite! * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots * Nicktoons: Globs of Doom * South Park Rally * Namco Museum: 50th Anniversary * Pac-Man World 2 * Lego Rock Raiders * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Lego Racers 2 * Soccer Mania * Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension * Island Xtreme Stunts * Drome Racers * Bionicle: The Game * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Bionicle Heroes * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Lego Batman: The Videogame * Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters * Taz Express * Taz: Wanted * Tiny Toon Adventures: Plucky's Big Adventure * Looney Tunes Racing * Looney Tunes: Space Race * Sheep, Dog 'n' Wolf * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal * Tom and Jerry in House Trap * Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers * Scooby-Doo! First Frights * Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ''(video game) * ''Happy Feet (video game) * The Ant Bully (video game) * Cartoon Network Racing * Samurai Jack: Shadow of Aku * The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction * The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage * Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * The Adventures of BD * Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law * Sonic Adventure 2 Battle * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut * Sonic Mega Collection Plus * Sonic Heroes * Sonic Gems Collection * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic Riders * Sonic Unleashed * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex * Crash Nitro Kart * Crash Twinsanity * Crash Tag Team Racing * Crash of the Titans * Crash: Mind over Mutant * Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue * Frogger: Ancient Shadow * Furryous * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 * Tomb Raider Chronicles * Dragon's Lair 3D: Return to the Lair * Ghostbusters: The Video Game * The Godfather: The Game * Open Season ''(video game) * ''The Hobbit ''(2003 video game) * ''Super Monkey Ball Deluxe * Toy Story Racer * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers * Cars (video game) * Cars: Race-O-Rama * Cars Mater-National Championship * Chicken Little (video game) * Chicken Little: Ace in Action * Finding Nemo (video game) * The Incredibles (video game) * The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer * Dinosaur ''(video game) * ''G-Force: The Video Game * Phineas and Ferb (video game) * Piglet's Big Game * Ratatouille (video game) * Tarzan: Return to the Jungle * WALL-E (video game) * The Simpsons Wrestling * The Simpsons: Road Rage * The Simpsons: Hit & Run * The Simpsons Game * Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist * Kim Possible: Party Craze * Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise * Kim Possible Game: So the Drama * Kim Possible 3: Team Possible * Kim Possible: Dr. Drakken's Revenge * Kim Possible: Unleashed * Kim Possible: What's the Switch? * Kim Possible Crazy Party * Kim Possible Super Battle * Family Guy Video Game! * Puyo Pop Fever * Ice Age: The Meltdown (video game) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game) * Robots (video game) * The Heroes (video game) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (video game) * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly * Spyro: A Hero's Tail * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning * The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night * The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon * Curious George (video game) * Pikmin: Olimar and the Scratch of Balls * Pikmin: Hit & Run * Pikmin: Battle for Pikminville * Pikmin: The Movie * Judge and Cyrus ''(video game) * ''Judge and Cyrus 2 * Judge and Cyrus: Party Craze * Judge and Cyrus: Zoom or Doom * The Dip ''(video game) * ''The Dip: The Secret of the Lost Village ''(video game) * ''The Grinch (video game) * Hello Kitty: Roller Rescue * Woody Woodpecker Racing * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * The Thing (video game) * Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis * Hulk ''(video game) * ''The Incredible Hulk ''(video game) * ''The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction * Antz Extreme Racing * Gold and Glory: The Road to El Dorado * Chicken Run (video game) * Shrek ''(video game) * ''Shrek 2 ''(video game) * ''Shrek the Third ''(video game) * ''Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing * Shrek Super Party * Shrek's Carnival Craze Party Games * Shrek SuperSlam * Madagascar (video game) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (video game) * Madagascar Kartz * Shark Tale (video game) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit ''(video game) * ''Flushed Away ''(video game) * ''Over the Hedge ''(video game) * ''Bee Movie Game * ''Kung Fu Panda ''(video game)